Zavod
Zavod 311 (Russian: Завод 311; Factory 311) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in an abandoned Cold War-era tank factory and the forested area around it. The Levolution event the map centers around is a smokestack that can collapse once an active warhead in the factory is detonated, opening up new areas and closing others while making ground vehicles harder to use in the immediate area. Conquest This map has 4 flags on Conquest mode, and 6 flags on Conquest large Equipment Battle Pickups The AMR-2 MID can be found on top of the factory roofs, and an M32 MGL can be found in the underground areas of the factory. Once the Levolution event is triggered, an M136 CS is available for pickup in the rubble of the chimney. Deployments The Russian deployment is on the east end of the map, closest to A. The US deployment is on the west end of the map, closest to F. Flags A: Bunker This flag is set under a hill, with a small area for vehicles to drive in. It is essentially a nuclear bunker, with assorted cover inside the Bunker. On the hill on top of the Bunker, there is a TOW Missile emplacement. An IFV spawns here. B: Living Quarters Commander Resource: Infantry Scan This flag is set in a road between 3 buildings, determined to be houses or apartments by the flags name. There are 3 roads leading into the flag area, 1 from the north, 1 from the south, and 1 from the east. The buildings are laid out along the road, with one to the west, and 2 running north and south of the road that comes in from the east. Around the flag are forests and rocky hills. There is a .50 Cal machine gun emplacement near this flag. A Quad Bike spawns here. C: Assembly This flag is has some of the most action on the map, along with D. Several T-54 tank bodies and turrets. This is most likely where the T-54 were put together, hence the flag's name. There is a small room under the flag, with a tunnel leading to flag D. After the Levolution event, a chimney creates a hole in the roof of the tunnel. The roof layout of the building is almost the same as D, with a large elevated area that can be accessed by a ladder. However, there is a hatch on the top of this ladder that can be operated by anyone who is above it. On the roof, there is a bridge that crosses over onto the roof of D. A Mobile Artillery vehicle spawns here. D: Manufacturing Commander Resource: Cruise Missile This flag has some of the most action on the map, just like C. The flag is positioned in-between two raised areas, one with machines that can be turned on via a small switch near them that activate the machines' crushing ability. Ladders lead to the top of these machines, with small steel-mesh bridges connecting the tops. On the other side, 2 machines provide cover, and several propaganda posters can be seen on the walls. The feature that allows you to active the Levolution event is near this flag. To the west of this flag is a T-54 tank graveyard, with many unused bodies and turrets scattered that provides cover when advancing from both sides. The roof of this flag also has an elevated area, with a hatch either allowing players to climb up or blocking him. E: Train Tracks Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan This flag features several trains stopped at a train station. The trains here offer interactive doors, allowing the player to close or open them. When closed, they offer cover and hiding for the player. However, the doors can be opened or closed regardless of if you are inside or outside of the train cars. This map has 2 elevation levels, with the area to the west being slightly more elevated than the area to the east. F: Radar Tower This map features several cargo crates offering cover. A large building, much like the gas station from Kharg Island from Battlefield 3, offers cover. The main feature of this flag is the large radar tower right next to the flag, .50 Cal and TOW Missile emplacement can be found in the rocky forests near the flag. An IFV spawns here. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Maps Rush This map has 4 stages in Rush mode. Battlefield_4_Zavod_311_Official_Screenshot.jpg|Official Screenshot of Zavod 311 zavod 311 box car.jpg|Gameplay on Zavod 311 zavod 311 levelution.jpg|The smokestack collapsing Trivia *The map was codenamed "Abandoned" during development. *When entering the factory grounds from the Russian base, there is a slogan atop the entrance, which reads, "ОРУЖИЕ ДЛЯ РОДИНЫ"; it can be roughly translated as "Weapons for the Motherland." References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Maps